The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calathea plant, botanically known as Calathea roseo-picta, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Cora`.
The new Calathea was discovered by the inventor in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, in March, 1989, as a naturally-occurring mutation of the nonpatented Calathea roseo-picta cultivar `Illustris`. The new Calathea was observed as a single plant with different leaf coloration in a group of plants of the parent cultivar. Leaves of plants of the parent cultivar `Illustris` have dark green margins and stripes parallel to the primary veins with light green interveinal areas whereas leaves of plants of the new Calathea have dark green margins and stripes parallel to the primary veins with light silvery green interveinal areas with reddish overtones.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calathea by tissue culture or by division at Schipluiden, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Calathea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.